The present invention relates an apparatus for evaluating effectiveness of protective sports equipment such as shoulder pads, shin guards and helmets.
Protective equipment products, such as shoulder pads and helmets, are used in many contact sports in order to reduce the risk of injury to the players involved. Such injuries can be extremely severe, leading to serious physical and mental injuries and even to death. It is therefore very important to be able to measure and compare the effectiveness of a given protective product in providing the desired protection.